Tell Her This
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: What if 2D told Noodle how he felt before El Manana? Would she have disappeared? Or stayed in Kong?


**Tell Her This**

Noodle stood in her room. She looked around one last time. She didn't want to forget anything important. There was a sudden knock at the door and Russel and Murdoc came in.

"Sorry, to disturb ya Noods. We just wanted to make sure this is really what you want?" Russel asked.

"It is." Noodle shook her head smiling.

"Great! Now get to bed darlin'! Long day tomorrow!" Murdoc left the room smiling. He knew this new music video they were going to film tomorrow would be great. He knew people would be asking questions all over the globe.

"G'night Noods!" Russel left the room as 2D walked inside. He had a sad, troubled look on his face.

"2D, what's wrong?"

"I-I…"

_Tell her not to go_

_I ain't holding on no more_

_Tell her something in my mind,_

_Freezes up from time to time._

2D fiddled with his fingers. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. Noodle looked at him intently and raised an eyebrow.

"2D, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, but t'is is 'arder to say."

"It's alright 2D." Noodle walked over to him and grabbed his hands. She intertwined her fingers with his. 2D looked down at her still frowning. Noodle smiled at him. 2D couldn't help but smile a little.

"Whatever you have to say we will always be best friends, no matter what."

"Awright, love."

2D let go of her hands and sat on her bed. She sat next to him.

"I'm just-just really gonna miss yeh."

"I will miss you too, 2D."

2D smiled a bit. He grabbed her hand.

"Do yeh 'ave to leave?"

"No, but I feel like I need to. I just need some time to think and live on my own for a while."

"Noodle, I-I just don' want yeh to go."

2D began to sniffle a little. Noodle rubbed his hand with her thumb. Noodle began to sniffle a bit too. She didn't like to see 2D like this. And she began to realize she was leaving him behind and probably wouldn't see him for a long time. 2D looked up at her and caught a tear fall down her face. He stroked it away with his hand and she looked up at him. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

_Tell her not to cry_

_I just got scared, that's all_

_Tell her I'll be by her side,_

_All she has to do is call,_

_All she has to do is call._

Noodle jumped up onto 2D and began to sob uncontrollably. 2D held her tightly and stroked her hair. Tears began to fall from his eyes too.

"Noodle, please don' go." 2D sobbed.

"I'm sorry 2D. But I must go. I have to for myself."

"But…I-I…"

2D pulled away his hands still on her waist. She looked straight into his deep black eyes.

_Tell her the chips are down_

_I drank too much and shouted it aloud_

_Tell her something in my heart_

_Needs her more than even clowns_

_Need the laughter of the crowd._

"I don' know 'ow to say t'is."

"Remember what I said 2D? Anything you need to tell me will never change the fact that we will always be best friends no matter what."

"I know. But it's 'ard."

Noodle cupped her hands around his face.

"Don't be scared."

_Tell her what was wrong_

_I sometimes think too much,_

_But say nothing at all_

_And tell her from this high terrain,_

_I am ready now to fall,_

_I am ready now to fall._

"I-I…"

2D closed his eyes and just said it.

"I love you, Noodle. So much and I'm jus' realizing it now."

Noodle looked at him. She didn't know what to say. 2D stood up off the bed. Noodle looked up at him.

"I unde'stand if yeh 'ate me. I'll leave."

2D began to walk away.

"Don't go!"

Noodle grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"I love you too, 2D."

2D looked shocked. She grabbed his other hand and held them. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

2D stroked her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back passionately. She moved her arms up around his neck and played with the back of his blue spiky hair. Tears fell from Noodle's eyes. She never thought this day would come. 2D pulled away but had a sad look on his face.

"Do yeh still 'ave to go?"

Noodle looked down. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay with 2D, but still wanted to go.

"Please don' leave me 'ere, Noodle. If yeh do, I unde'stand. But I really want yeh to stay wif me."

Noodle looked up at him.

"There is just a lot to think about."

"I unde'stand. I 'ate askin' yeh t'is but I don' wanna be afraid to tell yeh 'ow I feel no more."

_Tell her not to go_

_I ain't holding on no more_

_Tell her nothing if not this;_

_All I want to do is kiss her_

Noodle shook her head. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm staying here, with you."

2D's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to be with you, forever."

"I do too."

2D kissed her again. They slowly laid onto her bed. 2D pulled Noodle close and stroked her back. Noodle caressed his face. They didn't want to let go. They didn't want this moment to end. Noodle pulled away.

"Wot's wrong, love?"

"Can we sleep in your room tonight?"

"Course."

2D got up and reached for her hand. She leapt up and grabbed it. They silently walked down the halls of Kong towards 2D's room, hand in hand.

_Tell her something in my mind,_

_Freezes up from time to time._


End file.
